Uno Family
|Homebase = Uno Residence Delightful Mansion Alamode (former) |Appearances = Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. Operation: Z.E.R.O. Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. |Family = ACTWLUTH Grandfather Father Monty Uno Mrs. Uno Numbuh 1 DCFDTL }}The is the family of Numbuh 1. The family has roots in both America and England, with at least the last two generations born British. The Uno family has a history of being hostile towards the Kids Next Door; having produced four major enemies of the worldwide organization. And at the same time giving the Kids Next Door two of its most influential members, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 1. History The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother lived in America and repeatedly fought against the Kids Next Door, as well as prohibit anyone from tasting their delicious birthday cake. And when the KND sent an operative inside their house to steal the cake recipe, they had rigged a trap to take out all of the operatives present. This would be known as the Alamode. In their adults years, at least one of the triplets would have a son who became Grandfather, the greatest evil of his time, forcing all children to work in his tapioca factories. He went on to have two sons, Monty and Benedict, and ruled supreme in England. Monty, the oldest son, led a rebellion against his father and defeated him, ushering in a new age of the Kids Next Door. Benedict moved to the United States and took the nickname "Father", while Monty stayed in England where he had found a wife, who would give birth to their son, Nigel Uno.Lots of Questions, Wonderful Answers | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum The three moved to the United States as well within a few years, and somehow brought the Treehouse of Coolness along with them to be planted in the middle of their new house. The tree would later hold the Sector V Treehouse. Family tree Uno Family Grandmother | Unknown | Mother | ACTWLUTH | Grandfather | ------------------ ------------------- | | | | Benedict Uno Monty Uno - Mrs. Uno Long-lost brother | | | DCFDTL(adopted) Nigel Uno Numbuh 10 Family members *'ACTWLUTH's great grandmother': The creator of the family recipe for the ACTWLUTH's famous birthday cake. *'ACTWLUTH's mother': Mother of the ACTWLUTH, with similar presence to her descendants Grandfather and Father. *ACTWLUTH: Delightfulized triplets and enemies of the 19th Century KND. *Grandfather: The greatest evil of his time, stopped by his son Monty. *Monty Uno: Ended his father's tyranny and started the seventh age of KND under the code name "Numbuh 0". Father of Nigel Uno. *Mrs. Uno: First female operative in the seventh age of KND with code name "Numbuh 999", wife of Monty Uno. Mother of Nigel Uno. *Benedict Uno: Known as "Father", one of the arch-enemies of the KND and adoptive father of the DCFDTL. *Nigel Uno: Leader of Sector V and first human in the Galactic KND, with code name "Numbuh 1". *DCFDTL: Formerly Sector Z of the KND, delightfulized and adopted by Father to become arch-enemies of the KND. *'Mrs. Uno's brother': Long lost brother of Mrs. Uno and father of Numbuh 10. *Numbuh 10: Nigel's cousin, leader of Sector L and anchorwoman on the KND Nightly News. Trivia *Numbuh 1 mentioned in Operation: B.R.I.E.F. that his grandmother once got him a hairdryer as a gift. It's unknown if this grandmother is maternal or paternal. Gallery Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill.jpg|ACTWLUTH and their mother Cap012.jpg|Young Monty and Ben References Category:Families